Um Minuto para o Fim do Mundo
by Vilon
Summary: [Yaoi TrunksxGoten] Goten teve um pesadelo que o faz ter uma dúvida e Trunks não soube respondêla.


Desculpem-me pela demora, eu sinceramente tenho um problema com prazos hehe. Mas tudo bem, aqui está mais uma das mini-fics. Espero que gostem. É a primeira vez que escrevo uma Song-fic, para quem não sabe, esse estilo de escrita encaixa a letra de uma música no meio da história. Não precisa ouvir a música, mas eu a acho legalzinha.

Em casos de erros, por favor me avisem para eu corrigir!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Um Minuto Para o Fim do Mundo**

Goten secou rapidamente as lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos, afinal de contas Trunks ainda podia voltar, ele sempre esquecia alguma coisa, como as chaves ou um papel importante. O garoto levantou-se da cama e foi para a cozinha lavar seu prato, mal tinha começado seu trabalho quando ouviu Trunks entrar correndo no apartamento.

- Esqueci minha pasta – Disse ele enquanto corria para o quarto.

Goten virou os olhos. Ainda não acreditava que o outro era o presidente de uma das companhias mais poderosas e influentes do mundo; às vezes pegava-se pensando em que Bulma diria se visse seu filho dirigindo a empresa desse jeito.

- Já achou? – Perguntou Goten pondo só a cabeça dentro do quarto.

Trunks não respondeu, estava ocupado levantando a cama em busca de sua pasta preciosa. Goten suspirou e voltou para a cozinha, mas ao passar pela sala notou que a pasta de seu amor estava em cima da mesa.

- Está aqui na sala!

O outro passou correndo por ele e abraçou a pasta.

- Valeu Goten, eu não sei o que eu faria sem você – Agradeceu Trunks dando um selinho rápido em Goten.

- Trunks...- Começou Goten.

- Estou atrasado, tchau amorzinho – Disse o mais velho enquanto corria para a porta de entrada.

- Mas...

Trunks já havia sumido. Goten sentiu as lágrimas querendo sair de seus olhos, as imagens de seu sonho ocuparam de novo sua mente.

"Odeio isso...eu estou tão dependente, estar apaixonado é tão chato de vez em quando" pensou ele aborrecido "Só de pensar em ficar sozinho já fico triste. Bom, eu converso com ele no almoço".

O saiyajin voltou para o quarto, ainda tinha uma cama para arrumar antes de tomar um banho e sair para visitar sua mãe.

_Me sinto só,  
Mas quem é que nunca se sentiu assim  
Procurando um caminho pra seguir,  
Uma direção – respostas_

Trunks estava chateado. Não entendia o motivo de tantas reuniões com os administradores da empresa, parecia que tudo ia desabar se ele faltasse a uma delas. Tentou voltar a concentrar sua atenção à reunião.

- O prognóstico parece bom para as ações atuais. A utilização dos novos índices das taxas... – O homem gordo de terno falava sem parar.

"Alguém faz ele parar" pensou o garoto desesperado "Eu não agüento mais essa tortura. Todo dia eu tenho que tomar essas decisões importantes, mas o que eu queria mesmo é estar passeando no shopping de mãos dadas com Goten".

Trunks sorriu. Por pior que fosse a situação, a mera lembrança de seu 'quase namorado' fazia seu coração bater forte e ele tinha vontade de pular de alegria.

- Goten... –Murmurou ele.

- Como disse senhor Briefs? – Perguntou o homem gordo.

O saiyajin despertou de seus devaneios e olhou para os outros ocupantes da sala. Todos o encaravam de forma inquisitiva.

- Eu...eu falei juros – Falou Trunks torcendo pata que isso tivesse alguma coisa haver com o que estava sendo discutido.

- Bom questionamento – Comentou um velho a sua esquerda – Os juros são sempre importantes nas vendas pela internet.

Os outros membros do conselho balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente. O garoto deu um sorriso amarelo e logo as pessoas voltaram a discutir os negócios.

Depois do que pareceram dias, a reunião acabou e Trunks pode sair correndo da sala. Já era quase hora do almoço e ele estava ansioso para ver seu amor. Quando chegou ao térreo, foi direto a recepção saber de Goten, mas não precisou perguntar a recepcionista, pois o outro garoto estava sentado em um dos sofás da entrada lendo uma revista.

- Ola Goten – Disse Trunks pondo a mão no ombro dele.

- Oi Trunks – Respondeu o outro largando sua revista.

- Vamos então?

- Sim.

- Mas antes eu preciso te mostrar um novo projeto, eu acho que você vai gostar.

O mais velho guiou-o até uma sala vazia. Mal fechou a porta e já estava beijando-o com avidez; segurou sua cintura firme, puxando-o contra si. Os braços de Goten enlaçavam seu pescoço, como se agarrasse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo para ele. Ficaram assim alguns minutos, matando a saudade. Quando finalmente conseguiram se controlar, ficaram com a testa colada uma na outra, seus olhos fechados, seus corpos jamais se afastando um do outro.

- Não precisa ser tão frio amor – Disse Goten – Eu sei que não podemos fazer nada em público, mas não esqueça que estamos fingindo ser apenas amigos. Então seja um pouco mais carinhoso ou vão achar que estamos almoçando por obrigação.

- Me desculpe lindo – Falou Trunks dando um beijo rápido no outro – Eu fico com tanto medo de que descubram agora que acabo por exagerar no disfarce. Como eu quero que chegue segunda para podermos assumir nosso namoro. A primeira coisa que vou fazer é largar este trabalho para ficar só com você.

- Você quer dizer a segunda coisa que vai fazer, não é? – perguntou Goten malicioso – A primeira vai ser estar comigo na sua cama.

- É mesmo? – Perguntou Trunks beijando o pescoço do outro – Fazendo o que?

- Não sei – Brincou o saiyajin mais novo – O que você sugere?

Trunks não respondeu, apenas continuou a beijar todo o pescoço de seu 'amorzinho'. Suas mãos começaram a puxar a camisa que o outro vestia, mas foram impedidas por Goten que as segurou.

- Vá com calma – Pediu – Eu não vou conseguir resistir se você fizer isso.

Com muita relutância, Trunks soltou Goten.

- Eu quero que segunda-feira chegue logo – Disse o mais velho em tom de derrota.

Goten apenas deu risada, mas sentia uma atração tão forte quanto a que o outro estava sentindo.

- Enquanto ela não chega, vamos almoçar.

Os dois saíram da sala, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido, mas não conseguiram disfarçar muito bem os seus lábios rosados.

Foram almoçar num restaurante bem perto da Corporação Cápsula, caso houvesse alguma emergência, Trunks estaria lá num minuto. O almoço transcorria bem, os dois conversavam sobre coisas rotineiras, uma hora ou outra eles sentiam vontade de trocar carinhos e disfarçavam por debaixo da mesa.

- Tudo bem Goten? – Perguntou Trunks – Está meio distraído.

O outro não respondeu, sua mente trabalhava rápida decidindo se ia perguntar ou não aquilo que vinha incomodando-o toda a manhã; mas por fim decidiu fazê-lo.

- Trunks, eu tive um sonho hoje. Agora estou com uma dúvida séria e preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

O saiyajin mais velho suspirou sabendo que viria encrenca pela frente.

- Me conte seu sonho e depois me faça a pergunta.

Goten assentiu e começou a contar em voz baixa.

- Tudo acontecia no futuro, pois nós estávamos morando juntos. Lembro que agente tomava café-da-manhã e você ligava a televisão, como agente sempre faz. Mas estava passando uma notícia sobre um asteróide que estava vindo em direção a Terra, todos os habitantes iriam morrer com o impacto. Eu tentava te abraçar, sentia que ia chorar, mas então você se levantava irritado, me empurrando para longe. Dizia que não queria passar seu último dia comigo. Então você ia embora, eu ficava sozinho, esperando a morte.

Trunks ficou sem palavras, ainda esperava a pergunta de Goten, mas já imaginava qual era.

- Então Trunks, se o mundo fosse acabar hoje, você iria ficar comigo?

O garoto passou a mão pelos seus cabelos lilases e desviou o olhar. A primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça era "sim Goten, claro que eu estaria com você", mas então se lembrou de seus pais e de todas as coisas que ainda não tinha feito. Voltou a encarar seu amor, que aguardava com os olhos cheios de expectativa. Teria de ser sincero.

- Goten, eu não sei.

Quase pôde ouvir o som do coração do garoto se partindo. Ele concordou com a cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O garçom trouxe a conta e eles saíram do restaurante. Despediram-se sem beijos e nem palavras. Trunks até tentou formar uma frase, mas Goten não esperou, virou as costas e continuou seu caminho.

_Um minuto para o fim do mundo,  
Toda sua vida em 60 segundos  
Uma volta no ponteiro do relógio pra viver_

Goten sentia-se confuso. Havia doído muito ouvir da boca de seu 'quase namorado' que ele não sabia se ficaria ao seu lado no fim de tudo. Seu coração doía só de pensar em ficar sozinho de novo. Não sabia para onde deveria ir agora, entrou em um beco e levantou vôo. Subiu bem alto e parou acima das nuvens. Lembrou do seu primeiro beijo com Trunks, instintivamente levou uma mão aos seus lábios. Queria voltar para o apartamento, mas não iria suportar a idéia de passar o dia junto das coisas de alguém que talvez não lhe amasse.

O pensamento o assustou. Será que Trunks não o amava de verdade? Não acreditava nisso, seu coração gritava que o outro saiyajin o amava muito, mas não conseguia impedir sua mente de levantar possibilidades macabras.

"E agora? O que eu faço?" pensou ele angustiado " Quem poderia me ajudar?"

Pensou em sua mãe, mas não podia contar para ela sobre seu caso com Trunks, ainda não. Na mesma hora então pensou em seu irmão, Gohan sempre fora sua 'voz da razão', então com certeza podia ajudá-lo. Sentiu o Ki de Gohan distante e voou em sua direção.

-----------

Algumas horas depois, ele sobrevoava outra cidade. Seu irmão tinha viajado com a família, aproveitando que seu irmãozinho tinha melhorado. Deu de cara com um hotel no norte da cidade. Discretamente, pousou na área da piscina, as pessoas estavam tão distraídas se divertindo que não viram o garoto descendo do céu. Saindo de trás da palmeira na qual havia aterrissado, misturou-se aos banhistas, se guiando pelo Ki de Gohan. Por fim avistou-o sentado numa das mesas, conversando animado com Videl. Ainda estava decidindo a forma que iria abordar o casal, quando sentiu alguém pular em suas costas, abraçando seu pescoço.

- Tio Goten – Gritou Pan feliz.

- Oi Pan - Falou Goten, abrindo um sorriso enquanto tentava manter o equilíbrio.

A garota o soltou dando risada, ela havia acabado de sair da piscina. Goten sentiu água escorrer por suas costas.

- Precisava mesmo fazer isso? – Perguntou ele fingindo-se de bravo.

- Não. Mas assim foi mais divertido – Respondeu ela dando língua para ele.

- Ah é? Então tenho que me vingar.

Segurando a garota no colo, apesar dos protestos dela, ele andou até a piscina e a jogou lá, tomando o cuidado de não usar muita força. Água espirrou para todo lado e logo ela emergiu emburrada, Goten deu risada da sobrinha, mas parou ao sentir uma mão conhecida sobre seu ombro.

- Olá Goten. Veio nos fazer uma visita ou só estava a fim de receber um banho?

O garoto se virou e deu de cara com seu irmão mais velho. Lembrou-se na mesma hora do porque de estar ali.

- Gohan, eu preciso falar com você.

Gohan, vendo a tristeza nos olhos do outro, o levou para um local mais afastado.

- É sobre o Trunks?

Goten assentiu com a cabeça e explicou a história toda. Quando terminou, ficou olhando seu irmão, esperando uma resposta.

- O que você faria no lugar dele? – Perguntou Gohan depois de pensar um pouco.

- É claro que eu ficaria do lado dele – Respondeu Goten confiante.

Gohan suspirou e olhou para trás, vendo Pan e Videl na piscina juntas. Voltou a encarar seu irmão.

- Seu último dia na Terra você passaria com aquele que você ama, isso é bonito. Mas você já parou para pensar em nossa mãe? Em mim? Você iria nos esquecer?

Goten não soube o que responder. Tinha ficado tão chateado com Trunks que não havia pensado no porque da resposta dele.

"Será que foi por isso? Trunks estava pensando em sua família também?" pensou Goten confuso "Eu preciso perguntar a alguém que o conheça muito bem. Mas, quem além de mim pode saber tanto sobre ele?".

A resposta veio quase que imediatamente: Tanya!

Goten abraçou seu irmão com força.

- Obrigado Gohan, você realmente ajudou. Agora preciso ir, vou esclarecer algumas dúvidas minhas. Peça desculpas por mim para Pan e Videl por não poder me despedir delas.

O garoto levantou vôo, sem verificar se havia alguém por perto, fazendo com que algumas pessoas olhassem espantadas para ele e depois para Gohan, que deu um sorriso sem graça para elas.

----------

Já eram quase 7 horas da noite quando Goten chegou à Corporação Cápsula. Assim como Trunks, ele havia se tornado um bom amigo de Tanya. O horário de trabalho dela terminava 19:30, então ainda tinha algum tempo de espera. Sentou-se no mesmo sofá da recepção que tinha estado pela manhã e pegou uma revista.

"Meu amor já deve ter sentido meu Ki no prédio, mas acho que ele não vai descer para falar comigo. Pelo menos não agora" pensou ele antes de começar a ler uma reportagem sobre um campeonato de lutas.

_O tempo corre contra mim, sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser  
Vivendo apenas pra vencer a falta que me faz você  
_

Trunks mais uma vez estava tendo dificuldade para se concentrar na reunião, não porque ela estava chata, mas porque não conseguia encontrar uma forma de sua mente absorver o que estava sendo dito ao mesmo tempo em que pensava sobre seu amado Goten.

As coisas pioraram quando sentiu o Ki dele se aproximar do prédio e entrar.

- Me desculpem, mas eu preciso me retirar por um instante – Falou ele sério.

O garoto levantou e saiu da sala, correu para o banheiro e se trancou numa das cabines. Encostou-se numa parede divisória e começou a respirar forte, tentando se acalmar. Sentiu mais uma vez o Ki de Goten, mas ele continuava parado em algum lugar no térreo.

"O que ele veio fazer aqui?" pensou confuso "Será que veio pedir explicações? Não...ele não faria isso, não é o jeito dele".

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ele se acalmou, saiu de sua cabine e conferiu sua aparência no espelho. A reunião precisava continuar, por mais que se sentisse mal ele tinha que voltar. Jogou água no rosto e, depois de se enxugar, saiu do banheiro.

Os membros da conferência não fizeram perguntas sobre onde ele esteve. Uma mulher continuou a falar sobre o gráfico que ela estava explicando antes de ser interrompida. Trunks tentou ignorar a presença de Goten, tentou ignorar seu medo de ficar sozinho de novo e principalmente tentou ignorar a imagem de Goten voltando a ter como companhia Ney, Jack e "Isabela".

A reunião já estava no fim, quando algo chamou a atenção do saiyajin. Goten estava se mexendo, saindo do prédio e não estava sozinho. O ciúme tomou conta de sua mente, mas notou que o Ki da pessoa era familiar, não sabia se ficava feliz ou ficava triste, a pessoa era Tanya.

_De olhos fechados eu tento esconder a dor agora  
Por favor entenda, eu preciso ir embora porque_

_  
Sinto meu mundo acabar,  
perco o chão sob os meus pés  
Me falta o ar pra respirar  
E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,  
Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo_

- Deixe-me ver se eu entendi direito – Começou a ruiva – Você teve um sonho bobo, fez uma pergunta desse tipo para o roxinho e agora estar completamente na dúvida do que fazer.

- É.

Tanya suspirou chateada. Deu uma lambida em seu sorvete e escorregou um pouco na cadeira onde estava sentada. Os dois haviam saído da Corporação Cápsula decidiram tomar sorvete numa sorveteria perto.

- Eu acho que isso é bobagem. Entre uma das poucas coisas que eu tenho certeza nesse mundo, uma delas é que Trunks te ama muito. Quantas vezes eu já não o peguei agarrado aquele ursinho de pelúcia enquanto vocês estavam brigados. Eu sei que você também o ama, mas às vezes está sendo muito possessivo.

- Eu sei disso – Falou Goten – Eu nunca tive um namorado antes, além do mais ele é meu melhor amigo. Tenho medo de perdê-lo...

- Isso se chama "estar loucamente apaixonado" – Disse Tanya triunfante.

- O que eu devo fazer? – Perguntou Goten corando.

- Volte para o apartamento e espere por ele. Converse sobre seus temores, você vai ver que tudo vai acabar bem.

- Está bem. Ele vai me perdoar não vai?

- Do jeito que ele te ama, você pode torturá-lo e ainda assim ele te perdoa. Agora me passa a calda de chocolate.

---------

Depois de deixar a garota em casa, Goten voltou para o apartamento de Trunks e aguardou. _  
_

_Volto o relógio para trás tentando adiar o fim,  
tentando esconder o medo de te perder quando me sinto assim  
De olhos fechados eu tento enganar meu coração  
Fugir pra outro lugar em uma outra direção porque_

Às 22 horas em ponto, Trunks saiu da empresa com seu carro. Pisou fundo no acelerador, queria chegar em casa logo e resolver sua situação com Goten. Sentia-se péssimo, estava com medo de perdê-lo, deveria saber que Goten era muito passional nas suas reações. Ligou o som de carro para se tranqüilizar, mas foi a presença do Ki de Goten na direção em que estava indo que o acalmou.

Quando chegou em seu prédio estava tão nervoso que demorou um pouco para estacionar o carro na garagem. Subiu de elevador até o andar de seu apartamento, parou na frente de sua porta e abriu-a. Goten estava deitado no sofá, olhando para o teto distraído.

Trunks sentiu um aperto no coração. Será que essa seria a última vez que o outro estaria deitado em seu sofá? Ou mesmo a última vez que o veria em seu apartamento? Ficou parado segurando a maçaneta da porta com medo do que aconteceria. Resistia a vontade de sair correndo, segurar o outro contra o sofá e jamais deixá-lo sair de lá. O saiyajin perdeu o fôlego e sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver os olhos de Goten desviando do teto e se fixando nele.

_  
Quando estou com você  
Sinto meu mundo acabar,  
Perco o chão sobre os meus pés  
Me falta o ar pra respirar  
E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,  
Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo_

Goten já tinha percebido a presença de Trunks muito antes dele abrir a porta, mas ficou esperando por uma reação do outro. Depois de algum tempo, ele desistiu de esperar Trunks tomar a iniciativa; olhou para seu 'quase namorado' e levou um susto. Trunks estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"O que eu fui fazer?" pensou tristemente.

Rapidamente ele se sentou no sofá e chamou Trunks. O saiyajin mais velho se sentou do lado dele e na mesma hora começou a pedir desculpas.

- Goten, me desculpe pelo que eu disse. Eu devia ter explicado o porquê da minha resposta, mas você me pareceu tão triste e desapontado que eu não consegui falar...

Trunks não conseguiu continuar falando, pois Goten o beijou intensamente, abraçando seu pescoço. Os dois ficaram um tempo aproveitando a sensação de segurança de estar nos braços da pessoa amada, mas se separaram e Trunks olhou para Goten de forma questionadora.

- Você não está chateado? – Perguntou o mais velho.

- Eu estava, mas com a ajuda de algumas pessoas, eu percebi a bobagem que estava fazendo. Quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu, me desculpe por ter agido assim.

- Você estava certo de ficar chateado, eu não te disse o motivo de minha resposta.

- Eu já imagino, mas me diga assim mesmo.

Trunks tomou fôlego e explicou.

- Bom, quando você me perguntou se eu passaria meu último dia na Terra com você a primeira resposta que passou pela minha cabeça foi sim, mas lembrei de meus pais e depois das coisas que eu queria fazer antes de morrer. Fiquei na dúvida, não sabia se passaria meu último dia somente ao seu lado. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não te amo e...

- Calma – Disse Goten rindo – Eu não duvido que você me ame bobo, pelo menos não mais. Só espero que você não duvide dos meus sentimentos também.

- Um pouco – Falou Trunks fingindo estar falando sério.

Goten pulou em seu colo e lhe deu um beijo.

- Como posso provar meu amor para você?

- Pule da varanda – Brincou Trunks.

Goten sorriu maldoso, correu até a varanda e pulou. Trunks virou os olhos e esperou. Passou um instante até Goten voltar flutuando para dentro do apartamento.

- Porque não me salvou? Eu podia ter morrido – Falou o garoto rindo.

Trunks deu risada também e segurou seu amado pela cintura, puxando-o contra si.

- Pra que eu vou salvar você de uma queda se anjos sabem voar? – Disse Trunks piscando.

Goten deu risada do outro e voltou a sentar sobre seu colo, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu te amo Trunks – Disse Goten fechando os olhos.

- Eu também te amo amorzinho – Disse Trunks envolvendo Goten num abraço – Sabe, eu já tenho uma resposta para sua pergunta.

- Então Trunks – Sussurrou Goten, sem sair de sua posição – Se o mundo fosse acabar, ficaria comigo?

- No momento que eu soubesse disso eu iria correr para a casa de meus pais, passaria algumas horas com eles. Então iria viajar pelo mundo bem rápido e conhecer lugares que eu sempre quis ver. Faria um pouco de tudo. Mas no fim do dia, faltando um minuto para o fim do mundo, eu correria para seus braços e te beijaria. Passaria meu minuto final com você, amorzinho.

Goten sorriu e abriu os olhos, dando de cara com um belo par de olhos azuis.

- É, parece um bom final para mim.

E os dois se beijaram apaixonados.

_  
Quando estou com você  
Sinto meu mundo acabar,  
Perco o chão sobre os meus pés  
Me falta o ar pra respirar  
E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,  
Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo_

_Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo_

No outro dia, os jovens amantes acordaram revigorados. Dessa vez Goten um pouco mais cedo que Trunks e fez o café da manhã deles, mas logo seu amor estava acordado.

- Goten , você acordou cedo? – Perguntou Trunks assombrado.

- Você acha que eu ia deixar você fazer comida para mim de novo? Não, eu não tenho trabalho pela manhã, você tem. Posso voltar para cama mais tarde.

Trunks sentou-se na mesa e ligou a televisão. Nenhuma noticia lhe interessava, mas uma propaganda chamou sua atenção: um parque de diversões acabara de ser inaugurado na cidade.

- Ei Goten, quanto tempo agente não vai a um parque juntos?

- Muitos anos. Acho que eu tinha 12 anos e você 13, por quê?

- Quer ir ao novo parque da cidade?

- Mas Trunks, algum fotógrafo pode ver agente e...

- Agente leva mais alguém, Tanya iria adorar ir com agente.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos procurar mais alguém para ir também. Eu não quero que Tanya fique sozinha enquanto damos nossas escapulidas.

- Combinado. Então amanhã iremos ao parque.

- Domingo no parque – Confirmou Goten.

_  
Eu sei que isso é o fim..._

**xxxxxxxxx**

Há milhões de quilômetros da Terra, a bordo de uma nave espacial, dois seres conversavam sobre seus planos para o futuro.

- Daqui a alguns dias chegaremos a Terra – Disse um deles. _  
_

_Eu sei que isso é o fim..._

- Lá encontraremos os guerreiros mais fortes desta galáxia. Esmagaremos eles, nossa arma secreta vai garantir isso – Disse o outro.

- A Terra será destruída em breve.

- Nos aguarde guerreiros, nos aguarde.

_  
Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo!_

**FIM!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

E agora? O que será que vai acontecer? Isso são cenas das próximas fanfics.

Quero agradecer a paciência de todos por esperarem mais uma de minhas fics e também por terem lido essa história.

Também quero agradecer aos membros da comunidade do orkut "**NUNCA SE ESQUEÇA – FIC YAOI"** que consta atualmente (30 de Abril de 2007) com 212 membros. Eu nem sei o que falar sobre isso, eu fico vermelho só de ver essa quantidade de gente, vocês não sabem o quanto isso significa para mim. Muito Obrigado!

Quem quiser me adicionar no orkut é só procurar por: **VILON WRITER.**

Próxima mini-fic: **Domingo no Parque –** Trunks e Goten vão ao parque, mas enquanto tentam aproveitar um tempo sozinhos, descobrem que terão uma tarefa extra: juntar um casal.

AVISO: Eu pretendo fazer Tanya desaparecer, o que vocês acham disso? Respondam nas revisões. Vou criar uma enquête na comunidade também.

**REVISEM! REVISEM! REVISEM!!**


End file.
